Juntos
by IsadoraMcDowell
Summary: El nuevo matrimonio Burke recibe a un nuevo miembro. AU. Peter/Neal completamente Slash. La clasificacion solo para estar segura.


**Juntos **

**Fic completamente AU de White Collar. Salió de una noche cuando debería estar haciendo tarea pero no dejaba de pensar en lo bueno que esta Matt Bomer y lo sexy que siempre se me han hecho los tipos maduritos como Tim Dekay xD**

* * *

Neal sonreía mientras observaba a las dos personas más importantes de su vida juntas. Su pecho no podía contener la enorme felicidad y amor que su corazón sentía. La vista en ese pequeño cuarto para bebe, que Elizabeth había decorado, no podría ser mas perfecta.

Peter estaba sentado en una mecedora con su pequeña hija recién nacida. Hija suya y de Neal. Mecía a la pequeña mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos temiendo que fuera a caer, la miraba embelesado, detallando cada rasgo idéntico a los de Neal.

La pequeña Robín Burke, era idéntica a su padre biológico Neal Caffrey, el mismo hermoso y acariciable cabello castaño, y por lo que viera hace unas horas en el hospital los mismos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Era su primer día en el mundo y Robín ya era una ladrona con meritos propios, se ha robado el corazón del rudo agente Burke.

Totalmente anonado con la visión de sus seres queridos, Neal se sobresalta cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Tarda unos minutos en reaccionar hasta que Peter lo mira con sorpresa al inicio y con algo como 'calla esa cosa que va ha despertar a la bebe' después.

Apresurado contestas, sin saber quien le llama.

'¿Cómo están mis hombres y mi mujercita favoritos en todo el mundo?' Sonríe al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth a través del teléfono.

'De Maravilla. Tendrías que ver el romance que Peter esta teniendo con Robín' Peter parece querer arrojarle algo por decir eso.

Elizabeth suelta una risita encantada.

'Se veía venir. Es tu hija después de todo' Neal no sabe que decir ante eso, solo hace un gesto que Elle no pude ver a través del teléfono.

'Sam dice que desde el primer momento que Robín escucho la voz de Peter no quiso separarse de él. Ambas acordamos que jamás necesitaremos pruebas de ADN después de eso. Robín Burke es hija de Neal Caffrey, sin duda alguna'

Neal se sonrojo al máximo. Elle y Sam tenían razón, su pequeña apenas se había separado de los brazos de Peter desde su nacimiento, no acepto ni siquiera que Elle la cargara y exploto en llanto cuando Neal salió de la habitación con ella en brazos, reclamando que la regresará a la misma habitación donde estaba el agente.

'¿Caffrey sigues ahí?'El súbito cambio de voz hacia una masculina saco a Neal de sus pensamientos.

'¿Jones?'

'Si, ¿Quién mas, hombre? ¡Felicidades por la pequeña! Las mujeres aquí dicen que te salió hecha una obra de arte"

Peter miraba atentamente todo los gestos de su ahora esposo, Neal tenia esa sonrisa presumida cruzando su rostro, idéntica a la que solía mostrar cuando lograba algunas de sus fechorías. Se pregunto que estaría diciéndole Elizabeth.

'Sam también hizo su parte. Juro que la terquedad la heredo de ella'

Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron para luego bajar la vista hacia su pequeña hija. Estaban profundamente agradecidos con la joven Samanta, que había accedido a llevar a su pequeña durante los nueve meses del embarazo.

La chica estuvo viviendo con ellos durante todos esos meses y fue paulatinamente convirtiéndose en familia, siendo consentida por todos durante su embarazo sobre todo por Elizabeth y sorpresivamente Mozzie, quien había desarrollado un gracioso crush en Sam.

Neal encontraba muy cómico ver a su amigo temblar por una jovencita de 17 años, como si el los tuviera también. Sam era hermosa, eso sin duda con su larga cabellera negra y sus profundos ojos azules tan similares a los del propio Neal, pero como a Mozzie siempre le gustaba recordarse a si mismo era menor de edad, huérfana y desesperada por conseguir dinero para ir a la universidad.

Los Burke, ahora conformados por Peter y Neal, casi no dudaron en aceptar el favor que la chica les ofrecía a cambio de pagar su universidad como Peter se había ofrecido a hacer cuando acepto ser su guardián legalmente. Sam no quería deberles nada por permitirle vivir con ellos y pagar su educación, así pensó en cumplir un deseo que veía implícito en la mirada de Neal cada vez que salían los tres a caminar en el central Park. En especial en una ocasión, cuando Peter ayudo a una niña perdida a encontrarse con su madre. Neal quería hijos y Sam podría ayudarle a conseguirlos.

Peter se opuso al principio, enumerando las millones de razones morales, éticas y demás por las cuales no podían aceptar el trato. Sin embargo llegado a cierto punto comenzó a temer que ambos lo hicieran a sus espaldas, no por nada estaban ya fichados como criminales de cuello blanco por el FBI. Elizabeth termino de convencerlo, como siempre.

Peter aun se sorprendía del poder que su ex esposa, ahora mejor amiga, seguía teniendo en él, le hacia sentir como si los 10 años que pasaron como matrimonio no hubieran sido en vano aunque ya no estuvieran juntos. Estaba feliz por el hecho que Elizabeth no tendría que buscar por un hombre bueno que la cuidara como ella merecía ahora que ella esta liada con Jones.

'Hey! Sam dice que vas a necesitar mucha suerte para librarte de esta princesita. Creo que ansia verte rogando por ayuda cuando Robín llore durante la madrugada'

Peter se sobresalto al sentir el aliento de Neal siendo disparado, mientras hablaba, directo a su cuello. No era una buena idea que su esposo hiciera eso cuando el sostenía a su hija recién nacida.

'No voy hacerlo solo, tu y Sam tienen que estar ahí.' Peter se levanto con su princesita en brazos dispuesto a acostarla en su cuna, hablando de manera juguetona con Neal, que lo seguía muy de cerca provocandolo.

'Ustedes lo empezaron y ustedes lo terminaran. Ahora estamos juntos en estos…para siempre' Se giro hacia su bellísimo esposo dispuesto a llevarlo directo la enorme cama en la habitación principal.

'Juntos. Muy Juntos' Suspiro el antiguo estafador antes de ser besado apasionadamente.

* * *

**El feedback es la cosa mas hermosa que dios a creado en el universo, despues de Matt Bomer xD**

**¡Reviews please!**


End file.
